


Third Time is the Charm

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caught, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, percy just wanted some alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: They've been on the road for weeks and Percy was just looking for a little relief.Vex was on her way back to her room when she heard a distressed Percy say her name and goes to check on him.





	Third Time is the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> The opposite of a slow burn, more like shooting an exploding arrow with the blazing bowstring at a barrel of black powder.
> 
> I'm pretty new to critical role, I'm watching episode 49 right now, but I know a lot of the stuff coming up (I really just enjoy spoiling myself, I hate surprises) and Percy and Vex are by far my favorite ship. Also generally new to smut stuff and I thought it'd be at the very least a good exercise in getting better at it.

In all fairness he was tired. Dead tired. He’d spent all day getting fucked up, hell he felt like he was on death’s door at one point. And that was just today, they’d been on the road for almost two weeks, and the handful of times they were able to get rooms in a tavern instead of camping in trees and shit, they’d all shared a room or two.

Not that Percy minded, he loved his VM family, but there were some things he couldn’t do surrounded by everyone. For instance, he had trouble even sketching and thinking with the noise Scanlan and Grog could make, and tinkering he liked to do alone and with all the tools he needed. So when they retired to Scanlan’s pocket dimension that was what he did first. He went to the “All Purpose Room” (which still gave him a sense of unease) and went to work making something pretty and deadly for Vex.

But now he was lying in bed taking care of the second thing he just couldn’t do camped out in the woods with his friends, his family, so close.

The room was dark save for the light that came through the windows from the two moons, it made Percy’s hair look like moonlight. He was struggling with his…activity, he’d been going at it for longer than he thought he’d need to. He figured it was related to near death experiences and exhaustion, but he was determined nevertheless.

Sweat glistened on his forehead and chest now, his head was tilted back and his hips jerked with his hand every now and then. Soft pants and moans escaped from his lips, he’d gotten quite good at being quiet over the years. Scanlan and Grog may not really care, he’d heard them quite a few times over the years, but he had more control than that. Usually.

He was exhausted.

He didn’t even realize it had come from his mouth until it was already out, hanging in the air. It was quiet, nothing major, but it was meant to be silent. A dirty secret, something never meant to be in the real world, even a pocket dimension. He could deny it so long as he never said it out loud.

And yet his hand didn’t stop after he said her name, his back even arched off the bed, he almost had it that time, he was so close. Maybe just once more.

He cleared his throat, and said, just a little louder, still quiet, still behind a locked door, still far away from the others, “Vex.” He gasped and bit his lip so hard he was afraid he would taste blood. He was certain he’d feel dirty and regretful the second he came, but right now he just wanted. He wanted to cum, he wanted someone here to take care of this, and gods he wanted her.

The damage was already done, he reasoned, the word already in the air, it was already real and unavoidable. He’d already used it for his pleasure, using it once more wasn’t going to be worse than the last two. He was so close, on the edge, he had seconds, all he needed to do was say her name again. “Vex’ahlia,” he groaned.

“Yes darling?”

Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III yelped.

It was not a sound one would expect from the _lord_ , which only made the half elf’s smile widen as she watched him grab at a blanket and throw it over himself. His face was pale as snow, his ears were bright red, his glasses were sliding down his nose from the sudden movement and slick skin. In any other situation Vex would have laughed.

“Vex!” his voice was higher than normal and he cleared his throat, looking around the room for something, anything to explain or stop this from happening. Perhaps he could still leap from the window.

“Yes, I heard you the first three times. I even got to witness the last two. It’s good to see you’re…not in any immediate danger.” She dragged her eyes along his body, not for the first time.

Vex was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. She’d been walking down the hall to her own room (a little lost in the large mansion she’d only been in a few times, though she’d never admit it) when she heard her name. It was faint, she almost missed it entirely, but it was Percy’s voice and there was a groan afterwards, she’d feared the worst. What if something had happened to him? The door had been locked, but it wasn’t difficult to open, she’d barely gotten the picks in before it popped open.

And what a view it was, Percy stretched out, eyes shut tight, hand pumping his cock. And gods that cock. Perhaps not the longest or thickest she’d seen, but certainly not disappointing. And then he’d said her name. Oh she almost moaned herself when he did, but she just watched. She told herself she should leave, this was a private moment. It was wrong. And she was going to, she really was, but Percy said her name again and what could she do other than accept the invitation?

“I-I’m sorry. Did I-You know I-Well-I wasn’t-” Percy was a wreck, he couldn’t even think coherently and that was one thing he relied on.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

“Stop-stop what? I don’t-”

“Keep going.” She commanded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tried so hard to sound believable that it was a little endearing. Trying to sound like he genuinely had no idea, like a de Rolo and not her Percy. Her Percy. Vex pushed the thought aside, something to think about later.

“Keep fucking stroking your cock until I tell you to stop, Percival,” Vex raised her eyebrows and nodded at the tent in the blanket.

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat and slipped his hand beneath the blanket and wrapped his it around himself again, slowly jerking himself off. Of course he wasn’t close to cumming after the fear and embarrassment of this whole thing, but he was still hard.

“I wouldn’t want you to continue if I didn’t want to watch. Take it off.” Her voice was light at the end, like she was flirting with a storekeeper to get what she wanted, how many times had he heard that tone of voice and seen the little smirk and head tilt that came with it? He’d never been able to deny her, not from the second they met when he gave her every cent he had. He couldn’t imagine trying to now.

Percy’s cock twitched as he obliged, pushing the blanket aside. He shifted into a more comfortable position like he’d been in before, slightly propped up against a pillow but not sitting up anymore. He licked his lips and his eyes flicked up to meet hers for a beat before he looked away again.

“Is something wrong? You were going so much faster before,” she teased, lips tilted up in a smirk and lidded brown eyes drinking him in.

It wasn’t really a question more than another demand. _Go faster. Jack off like you were when she wasn’t here._ She wanted to see him lose control again and he knew. He chewed his bottom lip and tilted his head back, eyes closed as he quickened his pace.

“You have such lovely eyes, look at me Percy, I want to see them while you come undone.”

He looked at her, his mouth open as he panted, he was getting close again. And she was so calm in his doorway, her eyes practically overflowing with hunger as she watched him. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen her look so intense, except maybe a handful of times with big sales, but even then it was different. She was never focused on _him_ like this.

It took a few moments to realize, Percy was in a situation that made paying attention to anything but Vex near impossible, but she was leaning on the doorway. Which meant the door wasn’t closed.

He opened his mouth to say something but quiet moan escaped instead as he watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Say it, Percy.”

“The door,” he shut his eyes as his hips jerked again, so close, he forced himself to look back at Vex before she told him to.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear. I want you to say my name.”

“Vex,” he gasped, “the door is open.”

“That’s better but that’s not what I asked. All I want you to say is my name.”

Percy believed he had quite of bit of self-control, despite some poor past decisions, but he didn’t have the willpower to deny the woman he’d loved for gods knew how long now. “Vex’ahlia!” His voice shook, his hand moving on its own now, it took everything not to scream her name and to hopefully keep quiet enough that nobody else had heard. Hopefully they were fast asleep in other wings and none the wiser of what was happening now.

She pushed off the doorway and stepped forward, kicking the door shut behind her as she strode toward the bed. “What do you want, Percy?” She asked and stood beside him. She trailed her fingers along his chest, over his nipples, tracing his collarbones. Her touch was so light there was half a second where he thought maybe this was all a dream.

“Please, Vex,” he whined.

“Please what? I don’t know what you want, Percy.” She smiled and walked to the end of the bed.

“I want to cum,” he admitted, his throat tight.

She knelt on the bed and took his hand away, making him whine and his hips jump. She licked her lips and wrapped her slim fingers around his length and slowly began jerking him off. “Ask me.”

“Please let me cum,” he begged, unable to tear his eyes away from the half elf.

“Darling, I’m not letting you cum, I’m making you.”

“Vex, please, I’m begging you, make me cum, please.”

“Whenever you’re ready, love,” she whispered.

Unable to stop himself anymore, he sat up, tangled his fingers in her long dark hair, and kissed her fiercely like he’d been thinking of every day since they met. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he let her in. He pulled away, panting, his head thrown back as he moaned her name loudly, not caring about remaining the quiet and controlled noble he’d been raised as.

She bit and sucked at a spot on his neck, hard, and Percy’s vision went white and thick ropes of cum splattered onto his chest.

Vex brought him down slowly, leaving him trembling and breathing heavily. She admired the blossoming bruise forming on his neck, her mark on him. “Vex,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Yes darling?”

He cupped her cheek and shame filled him as he thought about everything that just happened. “Vex, I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to—”

“As self-depreciating but kind as I’m sure you’re about to say is, I could have left. I could have seen what you were doing and walked on. I could have just been flattered to know that you thought I was well worth thinking about in such a time and then forgotten all about it. But I didn’t. You didn’t do anything wrong and I quite enjoyed myself. Did you?”

He chuckled, “Was it not obvious?”

She eyed the mess on his chest and grinned, “It’s nice to hear anyways.”

“It was better than anything else I could have dreamed of happening tonight. However…” his eyes trailed down her body, “I can think of a few ways to improve it now that you’re here.”

“Well it would be nice to have the favor returned, if you were so inclined.”

“I’m very inclined,” he replied, then kissed her deeply and began to undress her.

It’s a long time before they are sated enough to sleep.


End file.
